<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Bed by Lance___McClain123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262450">Death Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123'>Lance___McClain123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 chapter is the happy ending, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Klance 2021, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, My poor child Lance, Sad Ending, Sadness, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickness, Why do I do this, death bed, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, photos album, sad klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't know what to put? Just Lance is sick. He may nor may not die depends on the ending you choose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why am I always writing sad fanfiction's for this ship. This ship really doesn't deserve this. But this is what happens when your upset, and you want to write something and a sad song and your favorite ship pop up in your head giving you ideas. Anyway going to stop my ranting and say Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance honestly didn't see this coming just a month ago he was just fine, then all the sudden he was soon to die? How was that fair? He would be leaving so much behind. He didn't know when he would see the light, but for now he was fine. There was no cure, but the likelihood of him beating this was low. Really low... Lance was looking around the room. He didn't want to leave his friends, family,... and Keith. He most definitely didn't want to leave Keith. Honestly he didn't want fall asleep nor did he want  pass away. </p><p>Lance been thinking of the future he could of had, but he"ll never see those days. Lance took out the journal he had and started writing </p><p>'To Keith'<br/>
'I don't know why this has happened, one minute I'm fine the next I'm not for some reason. But I probably deserve it, knowing everything I've done. I tried to do my best, but you know that I'm not perfect as they say. No one is perfect in this world it's cruel and unfair... I been praying for forgiveness, so maybe if there is some kind of god I'll go into the heavens... and have a good afterlife... While I'be been sick I can tell Keith's been praying for my health, though I know it won't get better.......When I leave this earth, I hope you'll find someone else. Someone so much better than I could ever be, because you're the best there was Keith.... And I know you'd make someone so very happy like you've done for me... Cause you're still young there's so much you haven't done, and I want you to do everything you want while you can... I want you getting married, and maybe even start a family with your new your partner. Though I do wish it could be me...<br/>
But I know I won't be making it off this bed. But I'm hoping I go to heaven, so maybe I'll see you once again...... My life was kinda short, but honestly I got so many blessings.... I'm happy you were mine Keith, It sucks that it's all ending.' </p><p>Lance started crying as he wrote trying not to get the pages wet as best as he could. Lance started a coughing fit, this happened more and more as days next by. Once it stopped he kept writing. He needed to do this, it would be his last words to Keith. Keith then came in he always visited when he could always bring a cup of coffee. "Hey got you some coffee." Keith sat down next to him with sadness and a glimmer of hope in it. </p><p>He gave Keith a smile, "thanks you're the best. This hospital doesn't have good coffee." Lance joked a bit then took the coffee and took a drink. </p><p>"So how are you feeling?" Keith asked the ill boy.</p><p>"Better," Lance lied. He didn't want Keith to be sad so he hide his emotions the best he could. Though he was scared to die, and didn't want to die so young... 26 was not the age he was hoping to leave the world. It didn't look like Keith really believed but he didn't say anything trying to believe Lance's lie too. Keith pulled out a bag, Lance looked at it questioningly. "What's that?" Lance asked.</p><p>"Here it's a present from the gang and me," Keith pulled our another bag. "Also Hunk made you cookies, he says to get better fast." Keith said the last part with hope Lance would. That he would beat this and come back home, like nothing ever happened him. "Open you present." </p><p>Lance had a huge smile, he missed his friends cooking. But he took the bag and opened the inside, he pulled out a small book. He opened the book, inside was pictures with little side comments. Lance opened to the first picture it was 'prom night.' Lance smiled since Allura never got to experience prom. Lance and them made their own kind of prom. Pidge's brother Matt being a Dj for it. With snack foods, with the stereo typical red punch bowl. They all got dressed up, Lance and Keith in black suites both with purple ties. Allura with a sea green dress that went to her ankles. Shiro in a black tux along with Hunk, Pidge wore a jumpsuit. Coran in whatever he was wearing.</p><p>They all decided they needed to take a picture to remember the day. They got all together, at the Last second Lance kissed Keith's cheek in the photo. It was one of Lance favorite, the little comments said this.</p><p>Pidge- "You better get better Lance." Lance chuckled at this.<br/>
Hunk- "Miss you buddy, hope you like this."<br/>
Allura- "Get better soon. Miss you."<br/>
Shiro- "Can't wait for you to get back, get well soon."<br/>
Keith- "Miss you a lot, it's really quiet without you. Get better soon please." </p><p>Keith's almost made him cry but he held it in. Lance looked through the book, he and Keith talked until Keith was told to leave. Leaving lance alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sad ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going to write two different endings. This is the sad ending, so if you don't want the sad ending don't read this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance looked back through the book of picture, coming across a picture of baby Keith.  Keith turned into a baby that day when they were at a party, Keith drunk some weird drink. When he came home he was a little baby. The side comments said this.</p><p>Keith- "I said not to put this one in there, anyways hope you don't see this one."<br/>
Shiro- "Why you looked so cute as a baby?"<br/>
Keith- " because it was embarrassing."<br/>
Pidge- " it's right I didn't like it when he was a baby either children are scary and Keith this is no exception."<br/>
Keith- "Thank you Pidge."<br/>
Hunk- "I liked Keith as a baby he was adorable chubby."<br/>
Allura- "Are all human babies as chubby and soft as Keith was?"<br/>
Keith- "I-I was not cubby!"<br/>
Lance smiled,  voices of his friends popping in his head every time he read one of their lines.  To be honest Keith was a cute and chubby baby.  Lance then took out his phone looking through his videos once he was done with the book. One was of Keith and his first time at their new house. Lance was walking in behind Keith, "isn't this amazing!" Lance said in the video. Keith nodded. Lance ran up in front of Keith, "so what does imy all time loving boyfriend think of the house?"</p><p>Keith smiled and put his hand up trying to cover the camera from facing him, "Lance get that out of my face." Keith giggled. Lance loved the sound of Keith giggles, they were so light and beautiful. </p><p>"And if I don't?" Keith pulled Lance to his level and kissed him  Front of the camera, Lance kissing back. </p><p>"Then we can't try out the new bed," Keith whispered in Lance's ear. Lance blushed and looked into the camera.</p><p>"Well bye I have some business to attend to." Lance turned off the video, Lance smiled at the memory. Swiping to the next one.</p><p>It was a video of Keith dressed as batman cuddling with their cat white cat Alba, Lance doesn't remember how he got Keith to get in the suit. Keith was asleep, I was tiptoeing over. "Look at my babies," Lance whispered. The video ending.</p><p>The next one had Lance and Keith both in it walking to the park holding hand. "So me and my amazing boyfriend are walking to the park and getting ice cream." Keith smiled.</p><p>"Turn that thing off Lance," Keith said.</p><p>"But I want to capture every moment with you," Lance saw Keith blush.</p><p>"You're so cheesy." Keith said as Lance swung their arms a little.</p><p>"Only for you," Lance kissed Keith's cheek. Thus the video ending. Lance went through a few more until he took out his journal again to write some more. </p><p>'I'm happy that you're here with me throughout this all,  I couldn't imagine going through this by myself.... You're so amazing Keith and I love you so much.... Please don't forget that... I'm so sorry if the pages have some tears, I tried to keep them dry. You're not exactly here to make me cheer up, like normal... This is something that is scary.. I'm not sure what's going to happen once my final breath is taken.. A nd it's so scary K eith.... Remember how I  would always be taking goofy videos while walking through the park, still have them on my phone. I remember this one time a dog barked at us and you got so scared you jumped right into my arms... It was so funny... But I dropped my phone and creaked it. That wasn't as funny... I'm going to miss us cuddling in your sheets, sometimes humming you to asleep.  You always made me feel safe Keith... Like nothing bad could ever happen. Like it would always be us two... I remember the times we'd sneak out through my kitchen at like 1:03 in the morning because we snuck out while you stayed the night at my house... . And  Sundays were our go to the park days, while on Mondays watched  movies.... 

But soon you'll be alone....., I'm so sorry that you have to lose me.'.' </p><p>Lance was getting tired setting down his book, Keith's words ringing through his head. "Don't stay awake for to long.... but don't go to bed." He would always say before leaving. Lance was afraid to go to sleep to be honest, for all he knew he could never wake up if he did. But sooner that night he went to sleep.</p><p>In the morning Lance woke up to the smell of coffee and Keith he smiled. "Here some coffee for your head, maybe it will help you get up and out of bed." Lance smiled and took the drink taking a sip. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Feeling way better now that you're here," To be honest Lance felt more week then normal. His body didn't want to move but he forced it to. Lance didn't feel like he would make it to tonight to be honest. </p><p>"Lance please no lies," Keith was crying he could feel it just as much as Lance could. Lance's skin no longer the beautiful color  caramel drown it used to be. Lance looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. Lance moved his hand on top of Keith's rubbing his thumb softly.</p><p>"Ok, I won't. I'm going to be honest here." Tears streamed down his eyes hid vibrant ocean blue now a dull lighter color. "Keith I'm so happy that you're here with me......, I'm sorry that I'm tearing up...... I don't wanna go,...... I don't wanna pass... away. But I'm not sure if I can make it through another day, a-and it's so scary Keith... I love you Keith... I'm so sorry I'm leaving you." Keith was now crying to as he watched Lance struggle to speak. "I-."</p><p>"N-no save your breath," Keith said. Lance gave a small sad smile, he could feel his heartbeat dropping. He had no more energy to cry but he still had so much to say. </p><p>"K-keith, I-I have t-to go n-now." He said his voice raspy and quiet. His thoughts now consuming his mind 'No this couldn't be the end!.. I-I don't want to die just yet.. please I do-' Lance's whole body going limp as the heart meter line went straight.</p><p>"Lance? Lance?! Lance wake up please! No please don't leave me!" Keith cried, trying to sj\hake him away a bit. "SOMEONE GET IN HERE!" Keith shouted as doctors rushed into the room. Keith being told to leave as they tried to save him. A while passes no one was keeping time. Every minute was like torture. A sometime later the doctors came out telling him, Lance's family, and their friends who came as soon as Keith told them what happened to tell them the bad news. "I'm sorry to say but Lance did not make it." Keith's knees buckled under him as he sobbed, the rest of the room crying too. Keith felt his friends bodies hug him, but Keith was in too much shock to care. The love of his life died, never getting to have his happy ever after with him. Never getting to get married, adopt children like they said they would one day. His future he had planned all destroyed and it was never going to happen now.....</p><p>A week later, it's been a week now since Lance's death. Many tears were shed, Keith got to write Lance's obituary. Keith was in his house all alone. No more of Lance's laugh filling to room his delight, no more flirty comment making him feel special. No more morning kisses on his for head for when he woke up. All the sudden Keith heard a knock, he got up teary eyed and answered. It was Lance's mother, she looked just as bad as Keith did. "Keith," she said bringing him into embrace. "How have you been?" Her voice sounded tired but yet still loving and motherly.</p><p>"I've been better." Keith said. "Come in," he went and sat on Keith's couch. Mrs. McClain then pulled out a journal.</p><p>"This is for you, their are notes in there that are from Lance. The doctors found it in his room, we looked in it and found letter to you. So we thought you should keep this," she handed him the book. Keith's hand were shaking. "I'll leave you to your thought now." She said getting up and leaving.</p><p>'To Keith'<br/>
'I don't know why this has happened, one minute I'm fine the next I'm not for some reason. But I probably deserve it, knowing everything I've done. I tried to do my best, but you know that I'm not perfect as they say. No one is perfect in this world it's cruel and unfair... I been praying for forgiveness, so maybe if there is some kind of god I'll go into the heavens... and have a good afterlife... While I'be been sick I can tell Keith's been praying for my health, though I know it won't get better.......When I leave this earth, I hope you'll find someone else. Someone so much better than I could ever be, because you're the best there was Keith.... And I know you'd make someone so very happy like you've done for me... Cause you're still young there's so much you haven't done, and I want you to do everything you want while you can... I want you getting married, and maybe even start a family with your new your partner. Though I do wish it could be me...
But I know I won't be making it off this bed. But I'm hoping I go to heaven, so maybe I'll see you once again...... My life was kinda short, but honestly I got so many blessings.... I'm happy you were mine Keith, It sucks that it's all ending.'

I'm happy that you're here with me throughout this all,  I couldn't imagine going through this by myself.... You're so amazing Keith and I love you so much.... Please don't forget that... I'm so sorry if the pages have some tears, I tried to keep them dry. You're not exactly here to make me cheer up, like normal... This is something that is scary.. I'm not sure what's going to happen once my final breath is taken.. A nd it's so scary K eith.... 

Remember how I  would always be taking goofy videos while walking through the park, still have them on my phone. I remember this one time a dog barked at us and you got so scared you jumped right into my arms... It was so funny... But I dropped my phone and creaked it. That wasn't as funny... 


I'm going to miss us cuddling in your sheets, sometimes humming you to asleep.  You always made me feel safe Keith... Like nothing bad could ever happen. Like it would always be us two... 

I remember the times we'd sneak out through my kitchen at like 1:03 in the morning because we snuck out while you stayed the night at my house... . And  Sundays were our go to the park days, while on Mondays watched  movies.... 


But soon you'll be alone....., I'm so sorry that you have to lose me.' Keith cried as he read the words. The last words he had of Lance, even when dying he was apologetic. Always saying sorry for things he shouldn't have to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I kind of just ended it not know what to put as the ending. And I will make a happy ending as the next chapter for thoes who like happy endings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🌈The Happy Ending!🌈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance survives in this ending. Yay!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The happy ending! Someone told me not to make Lance die. But I still wanted to, so I did but I made this happy ending for those who prefer happy endings. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance looked back through the book of picture, coming across a picture of baby Keith. Keith turned into a baby that day when they were at a party, Keith drunk some weird drink. When he came home he was a little baby. The side comments said this.</p><p>Keith- "I said not to put this one in there, anyways hope you don't see this one."<br/>
Shiro- "Why you looked so cute as a baby?"<br/>
Keith- " because it was embarrassing."<br/>
Pidge- " it's right I didn't like it when he was a baby either children are scary and Keith this is no exception."<br/>
Keith- "Thank you Pidge."<br/>
Hunk- "I liked Keith as a baby he was adorable chubby."<br/>
Allura- "Are all human babies as chubby and soft as Keith was?"<br/>
Keith- "I-I was not cubby!"<br/>

Lance smiled, voices of his friends popping in his head every time he read one of their lines. To be honest Keith was a cute and chubby baby. Lance then took out his phone looking through his videos once he was done with the book. One was of Keith and his first time at their new house. Lance was walking in behind Keith, "isn't this amazing!" Lance said in the video. Keith nodded. Lance ran up in front of Keith, "so what does imy all time loving boyfriend think of the house?"

Keith smiled and put his hand up trying to cover the camera from facing him, "Lance get that out of my face." Keith giggled. Lance loved the sound of Keith giggles, they were so light and beautiful.

"And if I don't?" Keith pulled Lance to his level and kissed him Front of the camera, Lance kissing back.

"Then we can't try out the new bed," Keith whispered in Lance's ear. Lance blushed and looked into the camera.

"Well bye I have some business to attend to." Lance turned off the video, Lance smiled at the memory. Swiping to the next one.

It was a video of Keith dressed as batman cuddling with their cat white cat Alba, Lance doesn't remember how he got Keith to get in the suit. Keith was asleep, I was tiptoeing over. "Look at my babies," Lance whispered. The video ending.

The next one had Lance and Keith both in it walking to the park holding hand. "So me and my amazing boyfriend are walking to the park and getting ice cream." Keith smiled.

"Turn that thing off Lance," Keith said.

"But I want to capture every moment with you," Lance saw Keith blush.

"You're so cheesy." Keith said as Lance swung their arms a little.

"Only for you," Lance kissed Keith's cheek. Thus the video ending. Lance went through a few more until he took out his journal again to write some more.

'I'm happy that you're here with me throughout this all, I couldn't imagine going through this by myself.... You're so amazing Keith and I love you so much.... Please don't forget that... I'm so sorry if the pages have some tears, I tried to keep them dry. You're not exactly here to make me cheer up, like normal... This is something that is scary.. I'm not sure what's going to happen once my final breath is taken.. A nd it's so scary K eith.... Remember how I would always be taking goofy videos while walking through the park, still have them on my phone. I remember this one time a dog barked at us and you got so scared you jumped right into my arms... It was so funny... But I dropped my phone and creaked it. That wasn't as funny... I'm going to miss us cuddling in your sheets, sometimes humming you to asleep. You always made me feel safe Keith... Like nothing bad could ever happen. Like it would always be us two... I remember the times we'd sneak out through my kitchen at like 1:03 in the morning because we snuck out while you stayed the night at my house... . And Sundays were our go to the park days, while on Mondays watched movies.... But soon you'll be alone....., I'm so sorry that you have to lose me.'

Lance was getting tired setting down his book, Keith's words ringing through his head. "Don't stay awake for to long.... but don't go to bed." He would always say before leaving. Lance was afraid to go to sleep to be honest, for all he knew he could never wake up if he did. But sooner that night he went to sleep.

In the morning Lance woke up to the smell of coffee and Keith he smiled. "Here some coffee for your head, maybe it will help you get up and out of bed." Lance smiled and took the drink taking a sip. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling way better now that you're here," To be honest Lance felt more week then normal. His body didn't want to move but he forced it to. Lance didn't feel like he would make it to tonight to be honest.

"Lance please no lies," Keith was crying he could feel it just as much as Lance could. Lance's skin no longer the beautiful color caramel drown it used to be. Lance looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. Lance moved his hand on top of Keith's rubbing his thumb softly.

</p><p>Before Lance could say something the doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. Kogane, Mr. McClain, I have some news." Lance and Keith  looked at the doctor hoping for some good news on Lance's condition. "We have found a way that could increase the chances to help you live.  But it's dangerous, and you could die from it, there's no guarantee.  But we should do the surgery as soon as possible. Do you want it?" Lance just looked at Keith. </p><p>"Can I have a minute to think about?" Lance asked him. The doctor nodded leaving the room.</p><p>"Are you going to do it?" Keith asked as he looked at the love of his life. Lance looked at his hands so unsure.</p><p>"I don't know... Should I? Is it worth the risk? I might as well take it right? I mean I'm going to die anyways with or without this..." Keith watched Lances hand shake.</p><p>"I support whatever you do Lance, I'll always be here for you." Keith gave Keith's hand a small squeeze. Lance nodded as the doctor came in.</p><p>"You have your decision?" Lance nodded. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Three years later.</p><p> It's been three years since Lance left the hospital. The surgery was a success,  Lance is married to the beautiful person in the world Keith McClain. Yeah they stuck with Lance's last name. Not only did he was the best husband in the world but.</p><p>"Daddy!" Lance's now 2 years old daughter ran to him as he came through the door. "You're home!" Lance picked up his daughter, she had a mixture of both Keith's and his own skin. Brown eyes, with long dark hair, with some freckles on her face. Thanks to Keith's very rare Galra genes they found out he could get pregnant, but Keith was pregnant before they knew he could. </p><p>"Hey princess I missed you." Lance just got home from work.</p><p>Lance walked into the living room with his daughter, Yuki Murasaki McClain. He walked into the living room to see Keith on the couch rubbing his stomach. For they were expecting once again, Keith now 5 months along. "Welcome home Lance," Keith  greeted.</p><p>"Thanks," Lance walked over to Keith and kissed the top of his head. "Missed you," Lance kissed Keith's baby bump, "and you." Lance sat on the couch with Yuki in his arms. "So how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Well he hasn't been kicking." Keith looked at his stomach and smiled.</p><p>"What makes you so sure it's a he It could be she," Keith just patted his stomach.</p><p>"I feel it in my gut." Lance just sighed, they chose not to know the gender until birth. If they were to be a boy Lander would be their name if a girl it would be Kathy. Lance honestly wouldn't change his life for anything. He loved his life, he loved his family and would do anything for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed part one some might have noticed the song lyrics in there.<br/>Song: Death Bed (Coffee for your head)<br/>Artist: Powfu<br/>Music Video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJPMnTXl63E</p><p>It's a good song go check it out. Honestly I wasn't going to post this but here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>